Une invitation peut en cacher une autre
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Comment Javier Esposito et Lanie Parish ont -ils fini par avoir l'idée de sortir ensemble? Un rendez vous, une table d'autopsie...Voici ma vision des choses. Au plaisir de vous divertir! One shot, Esplanie.


_Une invitation peut en cacher une autre_

One Shot.

{Lanie/Esposito.} Je suis une Caskett accomplie et a 100% seulement depuis quelques temps j'suis totalement tombée sous le charme d'**Esplanie**. Ils sont adorables, et j'adore la façon dont Jon Huertas a fait forcing auprès des scénaristes pour leur soumettre l'idée, ça rent le ship encore plus attachant! Et puis l'alchimie Tamala/Jon...j'adore !

Bref, petit shot sur ces deux là. J'me suis demandée...De quel façon Lanie et Espo ont –il fini par sortir ensemble ?

Réponse de mon invention. Bonne lecture!

...

Le silence de la morgue était paisible. Tellement paisible que parfois, Lanie Parish se sentait obligé de faire la discussion à ses camarades de travail, les « Maccabées », comme les appelait sans aucun respect Castle, Ryan ou encore Esposito.

« Très bien, Sam. Maintenant je vais vous recoudre la cuisse, parce que je pense que votre femme et votre fille n'aimeraient pas vous voir comme ça… » murmura t-elle au corps glacé et blanc qui se trouvait sur sa table. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux lisses en queue de cheval, puis enfila ses gants de latex. Elle passa ensuite un fil de suture dans une aiguille d'un geste habitué et se pencha sur la cuisse de la victime, près à le suturer, lorsque…

« _Chicaaaa_ ! Courrier pour toi ! »

Elle sursauta comme jamais, et son fil s'en retira même de l'aiguille. Elle leva un regard glacé sur celui qui l'avait distraite. Javier Esposito. En voyant son regard de tueur, celui-ci grinça des dents.

« Oups, désolé. »

« Esposito ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? A part me flanquer une trouille bleue, je veux dire. » souffla t-elle. Javier sourit.

« Tu passes ton temps seule dans cet endroit, entourée de morts et c'est de _moi_ que tu as peur ? T'es vraiment une fille spéciale. » plaisanta t-il avec un regard charmeur. Regard que Lanie ignora, attendant de pied ferme qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.

« Kate voulait juste que je t'apporte ça. Le rapport de la balistique pour les impacts trouver dans le mur. Pour que tu vérifies si ça corresponds. »

« J'ai déjà vérifié, Ryan me l'a faxé y a dix minutes. Ca ne correspond pas au calibre qui l'a tué. » Expliqua fièrement Lanie. Esposito soupira.

« D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu, Ryan…Super le travail d'équipe ! » râla t-il pour de faux. « Mais en fait, c'est pas grave. Ca me fait plaisir de venir te voir bosser, pas toi ? » dit –il dans un sourire, en enfouissant le papier dans sa poche de blouson.

Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé et très faux.

« Si. Je suis enchantée. » Rétorqua t- elle, cynique.

« Alors, t'allais disséquer ce pauvre vieillard ? » demanda t-il en s'accoudant sur la table d'autopsie, totalement à l'aise. Il la fit même tanguer légèrement, et Lanie le foudroya du regard.

« Non mais t'as vraiment aucun respect pour les morts ! » s'offusqua t- elle.

Javier haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Il est mort , il m'entend pas ! » S'exclama t-il. Lanie soupira et décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle ne réponde rien.

«Je l'ai déjà « disséqué », comme tu dits. » ajouta t- elle en retirant la couverture qui dissimulait la cuisse totalement saccagée et saignante de la victime. Devant cette vue d'horreur, Javier se releva d'une traitre, cessant de s'accouder à la table, ce qui amusa Lanie.

« Brrrr. Je suis habitué aux trucs gores, mais là... » Balbutia t-il en déglutissant, sans même terminer sa phrase.

« Rien dans les tripes, ces flics… » lui lança Lanie, amusée, en se penchant à nouveau sur la cuisse à recoudre.

« Pourquoi tu le recouds ? » s'étonna Javier. Lanie le fusilla encore une fois du regard.

« Parce que sa famille va repasser le prendre pour l'enterrement. Et je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans cet état. J'ai du enlever la balle qui avait percé l'artère fémoral. Mais ils ne sont pas obligés de voir les détails et surtout, je lui rends un peu de dignité pour aller dans l'autre monde. » Expliqua t- elle en commençant à suturer la plaie avec méticulosité. Javier la fixa intensément en la dévorant des yeux. La voir aussi appliqué dans son travail la rendait totalement attirante à ses yeux.

« Tu vas me regarder travailler toute la soirée ? » demanda t- elle après quelques secondes de lourd silence, sans dé tacher ses yeux de sa chirurgicale activité.

« Mm…ca te dérangerait ? Moi j'adore la vue. » avoua t-il d'une voix charmeuse, pour capter son regard. Ce qui ne rata pas. Elle releva ses pétillants yeux noirs vers lui. Il la fixait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Lanie se demanda alors pour la première fois, s'il n'était réellement pas entrain de flirter avec elle. Cependant, elle n'eut rien le temps de répondre. La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond et plutôt joli garçon y pénétra.

« Lanie, t'es là ? »

« Todd ! » s'exclama Lanie avec un grand sourire. Javier la regarda lui sourire, médusé.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Un peu, elle était entrain de recoudre… »

« Pas le moins du monde ! » dit Lanie, coupant Esposito, qu'elle gratifia d'un regard noir. Esposito se tue et se racla la gorge.

« Je voulais simplement voir si c'était toujours bon pour ce soir… » expliqua le fameux « Todd ». Lanie sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sur que ça tient toujours. Il me reste environ une demie heure de boulot, alors le temps de rentrer et de me préparer… »

« Je passe te prendre dans une heure et demie devant chez toi ? » comprit Todd.

« Une heure et demie, parfait. » sourit Lanie, satisfaite.

« Ca marche. A toute à l'heure ! Et heu…Salut ! » ajouta t-il spécialement pour Esposito, avant de disparaître par la lourde porte en fer.

« Salut » répéta Javier, un peu à l'ouest. Lanie avait reprit son opération, comme si de rien était.

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ? » demanda t-il un peu sec et étonné en désignant la porte de son pouce.

« Ca », reprit Lanie en relevant les yeux vers lui, « c'est Todd, de la balistique. »

« Todd de la balistique ? » répéta Esposito. « Je l'ai jamais vu ! »

« C'est parce qu'il était en stage dans ce service depuis très peu de temps…mais il a été muté ailleurs. Il quitte New York dans quelques jours. »

« Trop dommage. » railla t-il. « Attends, » reprit –il. « Alors à chaque fois que je viens te voir tu m'engueules, mais lui il a le droit au tapis rouge ? » compris t-il, sidéré. Lanie sourit sarcastiquement.

« Je le trouve mignon, lui. » avoua t- elle, guettant sa réaction.

« Alors ça… Ca me blesse profondément. » plaisanta t-il à demi en posant sa main sur son cœur. « Et tu vas sortir avec ce gars la ? » ajouta t –il plus sérieusement, étonné.

« Oui, il m'a invité à aller au théâtre…Et moi je passe ma journée avec des morts, alors le soir, j'aime bien quand ça bouge. » dit –elle dans un joli sourire.

« Il t'emmène au théâtre, ce soir ? » comprit Esposito d'un air sidéré, comme s'il venait d'apprendre un truc totalement fou.

« Ouais, on va voir le tout nouveau Broadway. Il parait qu'il est génial. »

Javier pouffa légèrement de rire.

« Et ben d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est loin d'être terrible ! » répliqua t-il dans un rire crispé. Lanie releva les yeux vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Par contre ce soir, y a un truc génial, dans le quartier Latino de Harlem…un groupe de salsa plus que brillant qui vient de Puerto Rico. Ils font une représentation unique ce soir. Ils sont fabuleux. Je t'emmène, si tu veux. » dit –il, simplement. Lanie manqua de s'étouffer en ravalant sa salive.

« Tu….Tu m'invites à sortir, là ? » demanda t- elle les sourcils haussés. Javier haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté, ses mains enfouis dans la poche de son blouson en cuir.

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Et…ca sort d'où ? » répliqua Lanie, presque choquée.

« Comment ça, « ça sort d'où ? » répéta Javier, surpris. « Tu étais bien prête à sortir avec Troy de la Balistique », non ? » dit –il, dans un petit rire amer.

Lanie lui fit de gros yeux.

« Il s'appelle Todd. Et je ne travaille pas avec lui. » répondit Lanie.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? » demanda t-il en croisant les bras, l'attendant au tournant.

Lanie roula des yeux.

« Très bien Colombo, on a travaillé sur une affaire ensemble. Ca fait une semaine que je le connais. Et je te signale qu'il vient d'être muté. Donc on ne bosse plus ensemble. Ca te va ? »

Esposito hocha la tête.

« Non, ça me va pas vraiment…Tu es prête à sortir avec ce guignol que tu connais que depuis quelques jours, alors que tu refuses de sortir avec moi ? On se connait depuis des années ! » rétorqua t-il, offusqué. Lanie fronça les sourcils.

« Esposito, pourquoi tu veux subitement sortir avec moi ? » demanda t- elle alors, interdite.

« Et pourquoi _toi_, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? » demanda Javier à son tour. Lanie ne sut même pas quoi répondre tant sa question la prit de court.

« Je… » balbutia t- elle, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu ? »

« On bosse ensemble. » répondit finalement Lanie, légèrement à court d'arguments.

« Et ? » demanda Javier, attendant la suite. Lanie haussa les épaules.

« Et c'est tout ! »

« C'est pas un argument suffisant, Docteur Parish. » reconnut Esposito. Lanie soupira.

« Bien sûr que si. On se voit pratiquement tous les jours. Ca pourrait être….bizarre. » Expliqua t- elle avec une légère moue.

« Lanie, je te demande simplement de m'accompagner a un spectacle de salsa, juste un soir. Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de bizarre ? J'aurais invité Ryan s'il était dispo ! » Plaisanta Javier. Lanie le fixa, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer son petit sourire. Sa remarque sur Ryan l'avait fait rire. Dans le fond, une soirée avec Esposito pourrait être sympa. Il la faisait toujours rire lorsqu'ils se croisaient sur les scènes de crimes. Et puis il avait un regard qui l'avait toujours un peu troublé.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête par la négative.

« J'adore la danse, et je trouve ça super gentil de penser à moi, mais je suis désolée…je peux pas. » répondit –elle d'une voix un peu déçue.

« Pourquoi ? » chercha Javier, que rien n'aurait découragé.

« Parce que j'ai déjà un rencart ce soir ! Hé ho ! Todd, ça te dit quelque chose ? » lança Lanie en faisant de grand gestes vers la porte. Javier sourit.

« Oh, ça n'est que ça. » dit –il avec un petit regard malicieux. « Donne-moi ton portable. » ordonna t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton portable. » réitéra t-il sur le même ton. Lanie souffla et l'extirpa de la poche de sa combinaison bleue.

Javier l'attrapa et se mit à pianoter et à farfouiller dans son répertoire.

« Sawyer, Sharon, Teddy, Tatiana…_Todd Balistique_" trouva t –il, amusé.

« Oh, dits moi que je rêve... Tu connais même pas son nom de famille et t'allais sortir avec ce gars la ? C'est pas très sérieux, docteur Parish. » fit –il remarquer dans un petit rire. Lanie le fusilla du regard.

« Tu veux vraiment que je sortes avec toi ce soir ? »demanda Lanie dans un sourire mystérieux.

« Si, guappa. » répondit Javier.

« Alors tu la ferme. Je ne tolèrerais aucun commentaire sur le sujet. » ordonna t- elle.

Javier rit, amusé par sa réaction. Il sourit victorieusement en appuyant sur le bouton vert.

« Très bien, j'ai pas mon mot à dire…attention, ça sonne. » ajouta t-il en se raclant la gorge, prêt à parler.

« Esposito, attention à ce que tu vas dire. » le menaça Lanie, sans le détacher des yeux. Javier lui fit signe de se taire, ce qui l'irrita encore plus. Pourtant, elle le laissa faire. A ce moment précis, elle ressentait des choses un peu confuses à son sujet. Une part d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de lui flanquer deux bonnes claques, mais l'autre part, et la plus importante, avait une folle envie de lui sauter dessus. Et c'était tout nouveau pour elle…Elle s'arrêta de cogiter lorsqu'il finit par commencer sa tirade.

« Allo, pourrais-je parler à Todd ? Ah, c'est bien vous, super. Détective Esposito à l'appareil. Police de New York. Je vous appelle de la part du Docteur Parish qui est un peu occupée en ce moment, elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message…Elle ne va malheureusement plus pouvoir venir, à votre rendez vous ce soir… C'est ça, y a un imprévu. Une affaire très importante et sa présence est indispensable sur l'enquête. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était vraiment désolée…. »

Lanie ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas imaginer la déception de ce pauvre jeune homme qui lui avait adorablement demandé de sortir depuis une semaine. Elle avait honte d'annuler de cette façon et surtout, de l'entendre mentir.

« Ca marche, je transmettrais. » conclut –il en raccrochant, fier de lui. Il offrit un regard satisfait et un grand sourire à Lanie, en lui rendant son portable.

« Voilà, c'est arrangé. Maintenant tu es libre ce soir. Et tu n'as plus _aucune_ excuse. »

« C'est pathétique… on est plus au lycée pour monter ce genre de plans…» soupira t –elle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Tu verras, tu vas passer une soirée inoubliable. » assura t-il.

« Dit donc, je te trouve un peu trop sur de toi » fit remarquer Lanie, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Esposito sourit.

« Je parlais du groupe…Mais effectivement avec moi, tu ne t'ennuieras pas non plus. » répondit –il en lui offrant un joli clin d'œil. Lanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'espère bien. Sinon je serais obligée de te claquer le beignet pour m'avoir annulé mon rendez vous. » répondit –elle, sèche et ironique à la fois. Javier se mordit la lèvre, la dévorant des yeux.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi sexy ? » demanda t-il d'un ton séducteur, la faisant leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dehors. » trancha t- elle, découragée, en lui montrant la porte de sortie du doigt.

« J'y vais" rit -il, amusé par sa réaction. « Je passe te prendre dans une heure trente devant chez toi ? » enchaîna t-il en s'éloignant. Elle ne répondit même pas, et il se retourna, juste avant de pousser la porte de la morgue.

«Et fais toi belle, _chica_…Mais j'te fais confiance pour ça. Rien qu'en bleu de travail t'es déjà sublime. » Ajouta t-il en lui offrant un dernier regard charmeur….Puis il disparu derrière la lourde porte, laissant Lanie abasourdie par son dernier compliment. Elle resta estomaquée la bouche entrouverte, et étouffa même un léger rire. Puis elle baissa ses yeux sur sa combinaison, essayant tant bien que mal de se trouver désirable…en vain. Elle releva les yeux vers la porte, songeuse et souriante.

« Ce mec est fou. » soupira t- elle en se penchant à nouveau sur son cadavre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander dans quoi elle se lançait, avec Javier Esposito.

...

The End...ou en fait pas! J'ai peut être une idée de second et dernier chapitre, ce qui ferait en fait un "two shots" au lieu d'one shot, mais c'est pas très grave après tout ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu. A très vite! xxx


End file.
